Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus
Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, was the Victor of the Sims 3 Hunger Games in season 3. She represents the old Miley Cyrus with long, brown hair instead of short, spikey blonde hair. She was added by Kelly, to see her relationship along with Miley Cyrus Twerkin. The Games Introduction episode She was most likely to be with Miley Cyrus Twerkin and she was dancing with her in a regular formal outfit. Pre-Twerk Miley is suprisingly friendly with Miley Cyrus Twerkin. Episode 1 She was also one of the contestants to have a glitch. After KPopp fixed the glitches, she was one of the contestants to participate in the swimming challenge; where she placed seventh after Miley Cyrus Twerkin. Episode 2 She was only seen when the contestants to head for the future. Like Miley Cyrus Twerkin, she wasn't seen much, since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male. After Kelly found two Cyrus Twerkin' descendants, Kelly looked for more Cyrus descendants, where she found a Pre-Twerk Miley descendant, which was named Victoria Cyrus. As Kelly looked for more descendants, Pre-Twerk Miley has black descendants, which led to theories that she married a black male. Episode 3 Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), Pre-Twerk Miley is paired up with Miley Cyrus Twerkin in the Bowling Challenge. Pre-Twerk Miley lost with the score 17. Episode 4 Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus started to date Miley Cyrus Twerkin'. KPopp tried to have them marry eachother but Miley Cyrus Twerkin' has the "Commitments Issues" trait and this will only allow the two to date. Episode 5 She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In their first try, Pre-Twerk Miley caught on fire; which led Kelly put on "Free Will" on which caused The Terminator to put her out (Which left Kelly regretful and confused). In her second try, like Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Hermione Granger, she was electrocuted. Later, Kelly mocks as Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin was romatically intercating with one another. When Kelly decided to do another challenge as the first one failed; which the challenge was the Mechanical Bull Challenge from Season 1, where she lost to her girlfriend, Miley Cyrus Twerkin. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them; where she was hitting on Awkward and chatting with Peeta Mellark. This led Kelly to make her propose to Miley Cyrus Twerkin, where she finally said yes. Kelly announced that their wedding will be occurring in the next episode. Episode 6 (also known as The Wedding Special) Pre-Twerk Miley was first seen sleeping on the beach chair near the pool. After Kelly rewinds a certain (Douchetitty) word by a Sim, she finds her about to interact with Awkward; where Kelly thinks she's going to hit on her again but it turns out she's just telling a funny story, leading Kelly to say "Your never too sure of the Miley's,". Since Awkward was going to Vending Machine, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus took ''Ass Food ''from the newly bought fridge, which made her rant about it (saying that eating the food made her Miley Cyrus Twerkin) and leading Pre-Twerk Miley to become ill. Later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus had arrived at the party which made Kelly immediately got them married; after this Kelly spotted a premade Sim caught the Mad Clapper disease. As Kelly was examing the area, she spotted her dancing. Later, she noticed Miley Cyrus Twerkin (now known as Miley Miley Cyrus) playing a sad song and tried to find for Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus; where she caught her at home getting some food from the ''Ass Food ''fridge. Episode 7 Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus won the reward and was given a hot date with Hannah Montana. This reward was first won by Katniss Everdeen in Season 1, where she had a hot date and a "WooHoo Fest" with The slave and Amanda Bynes. Later, she is seen insulting Hermione Granger and made Kelly think they should fight, where Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus lose against Hermione Granger. Then later, Kelly made her do romantic interactions towards Hannah Montana, like: slow dancing and kissing her. This interactions led Miley Cyrus Twerkin accuse her of cheating and cheering afterwards; which made Kelly laugh and said as Miley Cyrus Twerkin "Yes! I'm free!". After this, she "WooHoo"'ed with Hannah Montana, which made Miley Cyrus Twerkin cheer for them. Then later, Kelly caught Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin made up so fast. Episode 8 Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was first seen in the reward house, slow dancing with her wife, Miley Cyrus Twerkin. She was again seen coming down the staircase, heading towards the microwave to cook a meal for herself and washing it afterwards. Later, Kelly made her go to the Ping Pong table for the Juice Pong Challenge, where she was paired against her wife, Miley Cyrus Twerkin, where she lost against. Then later, after her wife Miley Miley Cyrus won the challenge, continuing her winning streak, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was kicked out of the reward house. As Kelly noticed everyone was complaining about their hunger levels, she places out hotdogs; which were enough for everyone but as Kelly hovers her mouse over it, the hotdogs were bad quality, where she made Hannah Montana make "Mac and Cheese". Then later, she was seen reacting to the fire in the death challenge, which failed it's first try because of Peeta Mellark. In the death challenge's second try, she managed to survive by moving from one place to another. She ended up as one of the semi-finalists. Episode 9 She was seen walking around near the beginning of the episode but Kpopp was mostly focused on The Neighbor so she didn't notice her. Later in the episode, both The Neighbor and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus tried to get the same plate of food but The Neighbor took it first. After this, she goes to bed. Episode 10 As Kelly was setting up the pool for the death challenge, she thought that Hermione was sleeping Miley Miley Cyrus but it turns out to be Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, which made Kelly remember about her punishment from the previous episode. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus had participated in the death challenge, which was the most common challenge previously from Season 1. Kelly somehow cancelled her actions as the organizations of the challenge were wrong. As she arrives in the pool, she swam foward and somehow was glitched. She and the other semi-finalists was glitched by floating on the same place, instead of swimming from place to another; like they usually do. As Kelly made the time go by, not moments after it stopped Miley Miley Cyrus had died. Kelly was worried after she died, since alot of people were mad after the other Season 3's favorite Awkward had died, demanding that Kelly should bring her back from the dead. Kelly had explained that whatever happens in the game is not up to her. However, when Kelly had reseted the surviving contestants, but unexpectedly with Miley Miley Cyrus. Since It was unfair for the competition, she gave Miley her last birthday. In order for a memorial of Miley Cyrus, Kelly named the squirrel "Twerkin' Chippy". But unfortunetly always bites her, even on the first and last time they meet. She mourned for Miley Miley Cyrus, as she passed away. Then later, she participated in the pool challenge. Hermione, for once, was doing very good in the challenge. However, Peeta did a great job too, so Kelly predicted that it might be Peeta. As Kelly predicted, Peeta won the challenge against Hermione. While the two were competing, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus could be heard mourning for Miley Cyrus Twerkin. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus participated in the billiard challenge against Peeta Mellark, who she won against. Since Peeta lost, she competed against Hermione Granger, who she again won against. Episode 11 Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus won the punishment poll, where she had to twerk (or dance) in a locked area in public. KPopp seemed to be very excited for Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus to dance. After KPopp made a fence around her and added the futuristic boombox, where KPopp said: "This is amazing!", and afterwards she made her dance. However, Other sims went in the middle of the park, where KPopp started ranting on the spot they chosen instead where Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus is. The episode was cut after transferring, where KPopp gave her two twerking friends. However, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus left where KPopp left a spot, where she had to put the gate. After putting Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus back in the locked area, a townie came in with her hoverboard, making KPopp happy since Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus has three twerk friends. After KPopp fixed the problem, she saw the townie head to the stereo and danced. KPopp was happy and checked who it was and the townie was revealed to be a Awkward descendant, who is named Tammy Awkward. She checked out the other two twerk friends and they were also revealed to be Awkward descendants.However, since Awkward died, it was impossible for the Awkward descendants to exist. Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Tammy Awkward started to fall for each other, as rotating hearts were above their heads. Then later, they both were seen slow dancing. Then later, KPopp returned to Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus after focusing on Peeta's reward. However, unlike the other punishments, KPopp gave Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus some mood boosts. Episode 12 Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was first seen heading towards the bed on the ground floor of the reward house. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was seen chatting with Hermione Granger and stayed in the same position all day until night had fallen; where KPopp turned on the free will, for the contestants to do whatever they want, so if they want to have the death cake, they would have it without KPopp organizing everyone. Moments after turning the free will on, KPopp announced that she would throw party for the final three contestants, however it was later changed to a funeral for the fallen contestants. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was seen along with Hannah Montana and The Neighbor in the ground floor bathroom. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus' descendant, Victoria Miley Cyrus was seen with Brent Mellark, where they were both having an impolite conversation. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was seen having a conversation with Hermione Granger and Joey Cyrus Twerkin, and aftewards only chatting with Joey Cyrus Twerkin'. Then later, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was seen in the reward house dancing on the counter next to the broken sink since an unspecified episode, where KPopp was confused and said: "Why is Miley dancing on a counter? What is going on?...Umm...What? Laughs.". This eventually made KPopp discover you can dance on the counters, where she afterwards noticed that Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was having a blasts and Hannah Montana was cleaning. KPopp afterwards says that Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus's dance is for the wieners, and afterwards calls it "The Wiener's Dance". Then later, KPopp realize that she officially lost her mind and said: "This is the moment where she becomes her future self". Then later, a window popped up that it was Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus' birthday, where KPopp did not care about, since she was focusing on The Neighbor. Then later, she was determined the victor since the other two finalists died, however this fact maybe changed and will be done a redo where KPopp asked the viewers. Slideshow miley-cyrus-before.jpg|Miley Cyrus before her makeover when she discovered how to twerk Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley.png|Pre-twerk Miley Cyrus dancing with Miley Cyrus Twerkin Miley x Miley.PNG|Miley Cyrus Twerkin kissing Miley Cyrus Pre-Twerk TheMileysAreMarried!.jpg|Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin' just got married. MileyLosingHerMind.jpg|Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus losing her mind. Trivia *Miley is one of the only contestants to have a introuction in the Create-A-Sim Mode, since the other's weren't able to be recorded in Season. *Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin are the first lesbian couple in the franchise. *Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin is to become the second pair to get married in the franchise. The first pair was Taylor Swift and Harry Styles in Season 2. *If Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus marries Miley Cyrus Twerkin, it could possibly make both of their future descendants cease to exist. *Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin are always sleeping together. * Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus is the third victor of the games. * Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus will return to compete for the title as the overall The Hunger Games sole survivor and victor. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Couples Category:Winners Category:Female